Innocence at an End
by Be Obscene
Summary: A Cady/Ms.Norbury Slash. The real Mean Girls romance. Contains sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a love saga between Cady and her favorite teacher! Not sure how long I'll go with it.**

Cady's POV

It was really weird starting high school, for one thing I never been to a real school before and I never had any close friends; of course I wondered how difficult it would be to make friends I never had to try that hard before but something told me this would be nothing like living in Africa or any of the other places my parents took me. I missed Africa, the sky, the land, the animals. I worried about how I looked, my long silky red hair, my smooth skin, my ridiculously enormous breasts; I must have looked like a total freak! They've been growing like crazy lately, it's hard to find shirts that will fit me they always get super tight in a short period of time. For a while I just assumed I was really fat, maybe that's where all of that junk food I eat goes to? My breasts and not to mention my ass are absorbing my fat at an alarming rate. My mom tells me it's normal and I should be proud of the large weights on my chest. But enough about my curse that has been plaguing me since I was 12 I'm probably boring you. Any way it was my first day at the new school and I have to say it was nothing at all what I expected, everyone was staring at me especially the boys they couldn't keep their eyes off of me. I got weird looks from the girls too they looked kind of angry, I couldn't imagine why maybe because some of the boys were their boyfriends and they were spending all of their time looking at me instead of them. I couldn't blame them, if I seen someone with huge tits walking the halls of my school I would be pretty disgusted too. But what could I do about them? It wasn't long before one boy approached me; I started to wonder if what my Dad told me was true about hazing, picking on the new person especially if they were as different as me. The boy looked really excited and it looked like there was a bit of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth. That's when I naturally assumed he was about to spit on me, gross!

"Hey, new girl...", he said but was cut short by another boy, a rather handsome one I would say. He looked at me strangely, but not like the other boys, he kept making these weird eye movements.

"Hey is this guy bothering you?" I nodded without thinking clearly.

The Handsome boy grabbed the other one by the shirt collar and put him up against a locker.

"You heard her douchebag! Scram!", the boy took off running leaving the two of us alone.

The Handsome boy's name was Aaron and he was very eager to get to know me and everything I said seemed to interest him especially when I told him my name was Cady and you pronounce it Katie then I think I was boring him he kept looking down at my breasts every once in a while.

"I know what you're thinking", I started, "I don't know what to do about them, I swear every night they grow a cup in size."

"Really? Wow", he said shocked at my statement, I wouldn't blame him if he ran off now. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, ya know I know my way around this school and if you need help finding anything or hooking up with some cool people.."

"Really? That would be great, I need to find the room for Calculus", I must have sounded like such a tool but this was probably my one and only chance at making any friends.

He took my hand and showed me the way, some people stared at us even the teachers.

"Calculus, huh? Beautiful and smart, well here we are", said the Handsome boy.

What could he have meant by that? Smart and beautiful? Was he making fun of me? I know I might not be as stunning or be on the same plain as everyone's superior intellect at this school but he didn't have to rub my face in it. At that moment my face was rubbed into something else, someone else to be exact, I had just bumped into a stunning woman with glasses.

**The next chapter continues the story from the start of 's day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Norbury's day. Doesn't start off all that well but ends rather sweetly. Contains brief Norbury/Regina Slash.**

It was a very hectic morning for Sharon Norbury, her alarm didn't go off and she slept in an extra thirty minutes causing her to rush which caused her to trip her way out of her bedroom. She didn't have a great deal of time to get ready, so she would have to cut her bathroom time short. When she looked herself over in the mirror she let out a sigh, her hair was a complete mess. To make matters worse there was no hot water, she found out the hard way with her head directly under the shower head and given a very surprising blast of ice cold water; at least now she was full and alert. Getting her car started was a whole other story, she meant to take it in for a tune up but she had trouble finding the time, she worried she would have to take the city bus if it was that bad. The car ran smoothly, the entire way to school, proving that she still had some luck; maybe if she had this kind of luck all the time she would fair better in the dating world. She hadn't had a steady boyfriend for quite some time, her last three dates didn't go well at all, they were boring, prudish, and obnoxious. She dated men her own age for a while, then when that got old she started looking for younger which didn't work out. An old friend of hers joked that maybe she should think about switching teams; she never put any serious thoughts about it, that is until she met Regina George. She didn't have her for any of the math classes she taught, but that didn't stop the curious woman from pursuing her. She would make small chit-chat in the halls, she seemed like a nice girl, she was blond, beautiful and had a nice pair of milky white legs and she wore such short skirts and high heels. Some nights, Sharon would curl up in bed and fantasize about her, she knew it was wrong, she was a student after all. The girl was in high school, she looked old enough to be in her twenties, it should be okay to think about her as a mature adult. Some scenerios involved Regina in a French maid outfit, she wasn't sure why, probably because when they were in the hall talking one day, Regina mentioned she had to get to her French class. One scenerio was ordering her around, getting her to clean her home, looking all pretty.

"Regina!", Sharon would call.

Regina would run to her, usually waving a feather duster in the air.

"Qui, Madame!"

"This table looks dusty. Would you mind?"

Regina would tend to the mess, waving the feather duster about, smiling as she did it and bending over slightly. Sharon would give her a light slap, Regina would turn around looking shocked, yet titilated. Sharon would grab a hold of her and pull her in to kiss passionatley. She got so into her little fantasy that she would come out of it, discovering a lot of saliva dripping from her mouth. She would occassionally change it up but it always ended the same. It was going well until one day she overheard Regina talk to one of her friends Karen, she told her how much she dreaded having to talk to her almost everyday in the halls and how she looked like some teacher's pet. She also thought she heard her use the word 'HAG' but she was probably mistaken. She was crushed, she thought that she was being so cool with one of the students, she thought she might have been inspiring her. She didn't give up hope with her other students though, she didn't fantasize about them like some kind of predator but she tried her best to get them interested in Calculus. Maybe she didn't need to worry about finding anybody, she needed to focus on her job. After a quick stop in the teacher's lounge, filling her mug up with coffee she made her way to the classroom.

CRASH!

Without warning her coffee mug and papers flew out of her hands, papers on the floor and coffee all over her purple top. She found out she bumped into a student who was more than willing to help her pick up her papers.

"I'm so sorry!", The redheaded student cried.

"That's o...", Sharon stopped as she caught a glimpse of the beautiful girl before her.

She was breath taking, green eyes, red hair, perfect skin and... the biggest rack she had ever seen on a student. Sure, she had seen her fair share of juggs on pupils, Regina and her friends were quite perky and looked well rounded but nothing compared to these. She adjusted her glasses, making sure what she was looking at was not her mind playing tricks. The girl gave her an adorable smile. Sharon shook her head, getting back to reality. She was so in the moment she was unaware that her purple top was up, exposing a bra, the girl, helped her with that. At that moment the principal, entered the room, he was there to announce a new student in their midst.

"She just moved here from Africa", he said.

Sharon looked around the room and noticed a black girl, who corrected her saying she was from Michigan, humiliated, Sharon turned to the redhead, who of course she had not seen before; a 'DUH!' moment if there ever was one. She said her name was Cady, pronounced, 'Katie'. Sharon couldn't help but smile at the name. _"Cady, I like that name", _she thought.

**What do you think? May continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy another bit of Cady's side of the story.**

Cady's POV

I felt so terrible for running into that woman, I almost ripped her out of her shirt, she had to have thought I was some kind of pervert! But she didn't, or at least I don't think she did, she looked at me funny, she straightened her glasses, likely in an attempt to see if what she was seeing was true; I guess I would walk the earth forever with these deformities having people gawk at me. Though this woman was very nice to me, though she mistaken a black girl in class for me, I felt kind of bad for her. Ms. Norbury was the beautiful woman's name, she seemed surprised when I raised my hand and answered her mathematical questions. Once class was over we talked in the hall, she clung to my every word just like that Aaron boy, only I felt more at ease to be myself. We couldn't talk for long since my next class would be starting soon but I told her I would be around at lunch. Once lunch time came I remembered that I was going to meet Aaron, he was going to introduce me to some people, I thought I would try to meet with Ms. Norbury later. I wasn't sure why but this woman was making me feel different about myself, more confident, like I made a new friend I could share things with.

"Cady, this is Regina, usually we don't talk but she insisted that I introduce you", Aaron said.

Regina was a pretty girl with blonde hair, boys like blondes they don't usually go for redheads, and surprise, surprise, her boobs were a lot smaller than mine; there was no way, Aaron would go for a girl like me.

"Cady, that's a pretty name", Regina said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks", I said. "Regina is very pretty."

One of Regina's friends laughed, I wasn't sure what I said that was so funny.

"Better watch it, Regina! Looks like you have another female stalker!", they said aloud.

"Shut it, Karen!", Regina barked. "You know that really weird math teacher?"

"Ms. Norbury?", I asked.

I couldn't believe she would think she was weird, she very nice.

"Yeah, she used to talk to me in the hallway a lot. I noticed you talking to her, better be careful, I think she might be a lesbian or something."

I was shocked, my jaw almost flew opened, I couldn't believe this could be true.

"You think so?"

"I think she was trying to put the moves on me or something, did she with you?"

I tried to think back, but nothing really came to mind, maybe I was really just that naive.

"Just stay away from her Cady. A girl like you has to be more careful", said Aaron.

I wasn't sure what he might have meant by that, the only thing I was sure of now was that I might have an admirer! I never thought of being with a woman before, let alone, an older woman but this seemed really cool! Maybe she had a thing for freakish people like me. Was she really interested in me? Did she want to have sex with me? My head was buzzing with questions for the rest of the day. I was so angry with myself because lunch flew right by and I never got a chance to talk with Ms. Norbury, I was going to study her, get to know her better; it sounded weird, I know, but the thought of her having feelings for me, really turned me on!

Once I got home, I told my parents about my day, I wasn't sure if I was talking too much or not about Ms. Norbury, but I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Ms. Norbury? I wonder if it's the same Ms. Norbury we asked to look after you tomorrow night", my mother said.

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Your father and I were planning to go out tomorrow, we were going to get our neighbour, Ms. Norbury to check in on you...but I guess it is kind of silly for someone to be doing that at your age..."

"No! That's okay!", I said, trying not to sound out of the ordinary.

Wow! This was going to be great! Not only was I living next door to her but she was coming over tomorrow night!...I just hoped it wasn't some other Norbury.

**I'm realizing now that I'm not very good at these intros and endings to the chapters. But tune in next time, a couple days or so to find out how Cady's night will go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cady and Miss Norbury's first date. Enjoy!**

Ms. Norbury had a very titillating dream that night, it involved that new girl and in the most audacious of ways. She imagined taking her broken down car to a cheap looking garage. There was oil on the concrete floor, and it smelled strongly of gasoline and smoke. She walked around aimlessly, looking for the mechanic, the place was empty until she caught sight of a familiar face.

"Um, hello. I'm here about my car", Ms. Norbury said, acting a little shy.

Cady Heron stood before her, long, wavy red hair like a Goddess, wearing short jean shorts and a tight white tank top. She even had a sexy tool belt on. Of course this was only a fantasy of Cady as a sexy mechanic and not her teenage self, she would most likely never work in a place like this, but it sure was fun to think about.

"You have the broken down, '98 shit mobile, blown out engine, coffee stains on the seats, and an all Barry Manaloe mixed tape stuck in the player?", she asked all professional, reading from a clipboard.

"That's me", Ms. Norbury said with a smile.

Within seconds, Cady got busy working on the car, flipping the hood open and bending over to take a look inside. The curious math teacher couldn't help herself, getting a closer look of the girl, she didn't get to for very long. Cady emerged with spots of oil on her white tank top, on her neck and face, but still looked very hot. She closed the hood.

"There ya go, hot stuff", she said.

She stepped aside to reveal the now, remodelled and painted car; it was her fantasy after all.

"Wow!", Ms. Norbury exclaimed.

Cady walked up to her, she stuck her hand out with an oily rag, reaching for her face.

"Looks like I got a little on you."

She took off the older woman's glasses and tossed them aside as she cleaned the side of her face. Cady looked at her with dangerous, sexy eyes, her breasts were pressed together giving her cleavage that was about to pop. Ms. Norbury couldn't keep her eyes away.

"Would you like to go for a spin?", the redhead asked with a flash of her long eyelashes.

Ms. Norbury was demonstrating a sexiness of her very own, using her eyes and the way she talked.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

Cady put her arms around her and brought her in tightly for a kiss. It started off soft and sensual, but grew to fast and sloppy. Both were beginning to sweat, Ms. Norbury admired her glistening skin as she got her on the hood of her car. She was now magically in a black bra and panties and Cady was kissing her all over. The girl ripped out of her tight tank top revealing her gargantuan breasts to her wide eyed and delighted teacher. She guided her hands over her breasts and allowed her to give them a squeeze. The adult woman woke up from this dream and just when it was getting good. She had her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out, she felt drool on her face. She had to admit that it was much better than her usual dreams and hadn't had a good fantasy like that since Regina. Once she got on with her day she couldn't help but think there was something she had to do after school but wasn't sure, it was bugging her until lunch when she read her daily planner, there she saw a memo she wrote to herself about watching a neighbour girl. CADY. She hadn't seen the girl all day, she would most likely talk to her about it in the hall before or after class last period. She still couldn't believe she only lived two houses away from her and that the people she welcomed into her neighbourhood would be the same parents of the girl she was starting to have feelings for.

"Your Cady's teacher?", Mrs. Heron asked. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes. She is quite a gifted student", she said, trying to cover up any innuendo she may have been thinking about at the time.

"My husband and I were planning on going out tomorrow night and we were hoping to find someone to come over every once in a while to check up on Cady. Would you be able to do that? I know that it may inconvenience you, you are a teacher after all."

"I wouldn't mind, I'm sure I can check on her, I shouldn't be very busy."

"Great."

She didn't have long to talk to Cady, she told her she would be hanging out with some friends after school and that she would like it if they could hang out. Bells went off in Ms. Norbury's head, she didn't know if she would be weird-ed out by her or not. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice anything odd. In Ms. Norbury's room that night, she was trying on different outfits, she was still one to dress to impress. She went with a simple evening wear of tight pants and a blouse.

It was 8:30pm and Cady's friends were long gone. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, Cady opened up, looking thrilled. Even though she was still in her school clothes, she looked stunning.

"Hi!", she said. "please, come in!"

Ms. Norbury walked in and looked around, Cady gave her a little tour, from the kitchen to her bedroom and revealed that she was hungry with the sound of a rumble.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just haven't eaten yet."

"Really? I know a place that makes really good Asian food if you're interested."

"Sure, that sounds lovely. Is it a fancy place?"

"Yes, people do tend to dress up there it's kind of a code."

"Oh. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right down", she said, running up the stairs.

Ms. Norbury sat on the couch and waited, she didn't think too much about it but then clued in that this was actually a date and with a student! She wasn't freaking out but she was a little on edge about it. Maybe there was a Chuck E. Cheese still opened. Cady came back down wearing a beautiful dress that made her look like she was going to prom, Ms. Norbury's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Do you think this might be too much?'

"No. Not at all. Let's go then shall we?"

She hated to take her in her car the way it was, but luckily she was a fan of Barry Manaloe. They waited to be seated in a long line up, she hadn't been at the joint in so long that she forgot how crowded it could get. Luckily beacuse of the way Cady was dressed they were almost immediatley shown a table.

"I'm surprised, Miss", said the Matricide. "Table for two this time? Very good!"

They managed to get a table with a view and that was close to the kitchen. Several times they were offered fine wine, but Ms. Norbury would refuse since Cady was too young even though she looked to be at least twenty one.

"thank you for taking me here, Ms. Norbury. It's amazing."

"Glad you like it and please, call me Sharon, we're not in school."

They smiled and looked at each other as they ate. She wasn't sure, but it looked like Cady was flirting with her, it could have been her head messing with her. Once the bill was paid they drove back to Cady's, Ms. Norbury was seeing Cady to the door.

"Sharon...this was a date, wasn't it?"

She just stared at her for a moment, she couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. She couldn't lie to her.

"Yes...I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to speak to me again."

"I really like you Ms. Norbury."

She was about to walk down the front step when Cady took hold of her arm.

"I might be wrong but aren't you supposed to kiss on the first date?"

She closed her eyes and went staright for her teacher's lips. The brunette allowed it to happen, even better than the soft kiss from her dream. Eventually they stopped and Cady went back into her home. Ms. Norbury waited until she locked the door, knowing she was safe. As she walked to her own home she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next.

**Not sure what more to do. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cady can't stop thinking about her date with Ms. Norbury. She goes over to her place for a sexy encounter...**

**CADY POV**

I couldn't believe it, Ms. Norbury kissed me goodnight! It was so sweet, at first I wasn't sure if she had those feelings from the way she was acting. I collapsed on my bed, I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about the magical evening. I had no one I could tell, that wouldn't understand.

"_Hey! Guess what I just did?" _I would say.

"_What?" _They would ask.

"_I just had an amazing date with my math teacher who's a woman and also way older than me! She totally kissed me too!" _I would say as they would look at me like I'm insane. Maybe I was insane.

I wanted to be with Ms. Norbury right there and then. I got up and walked out of my bedroom and ran down the stairs. I rushed out of my house, I hoped she wasn't in bed yet. I knocked on her door and within seconds the door opened and she popped her head out, her glasses were off, I much preferred them on but was still nice.

"Cady, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking surprised.

"I had to see you. Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We could both get in a lot of trouble."

"No one will find out." I insisted.

"Cady, you're almost half my age. You're a nice girl but I just don't see this working..."

I stopped her with a kiss, she tried to push me away but I knew this was what she wanted, what we both wanted. She was such an amazing woman. She moved her mouth away from me, but only for a second.

"Alright, get in here."

She took a hold of me and pulled me into her home, closing the door behind me. She started kissing my neck and then the tops of my breasts, though I hated to stop her, I had to know something. "Do you think my breasts are ugly?"

"What are you talking about? They're beautiful." she said. "You're beautiful!"

She buried her face into them, I let out a soft moan. After that she took a hold of my hand, guiding me to another room; her bedroom, I hopped. In fact it was her bedroom, with a large queen sized bed, she threw me down on it and tore my dress off like wrapping paper. Then I woke up. My mouth was hanging wide opened as if expecting another kiss. I was alone in my own room. I looked over at the clock on my bureau, it was 7AM, I would have to get up soon and get ready for school. I sighed at the fact that it was all a dream, but I knew the kiss we shared was real and her love for me was too.

**Okay so it was only a dream, but the two of them will have a sexy encounter together in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cady stays after class for some extra credit!**

As disappointed Cady was that her almost sex with her teacher was just a dream, she began to wonder if she would have another night to go out with her or for that matter, have a night in. She was nervous to go back to school knowing her new lover would be there. How was she to keep it a secret? She couldn't pretend to her new friends she was into boys and not a perfect female.

"Cady, what's wrong with you?" Regina asked bluntly. They were at the lunch table, she was zoning out in the conversation going on.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking about class." she stated, giving her head a shake, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Looks like you need to unwind" said Aaron with a sneer. "There's a party this Friday at my house, wanna come?"

Cady thought about it, she was hoping to make plans with Ms. Norbury, but then she thought it would be good to spend time with kids her own age. "Sounds like fun, I should be able to make it."

"Cool. 8pm. Should be bomb."

Cady was still taken with this boy, he did help her out on her first day so she could at fantasize about him even if it never amounted to anything. It soon came time for Calculus. She greeted Ms. Norbury, she expected a wink but instead got the same attention as any other student. For the entire duration of class she felt ignored, she was hoping she would walk by her desk and make a pass at her, anything really. She knew this was her working and there was a lot for her to do but she didn't think it could kill the woman to acknowledge the girl she took out on a lovely evening. The worst would be if it turned out to be a one time thing. The bell rang, everyone was leaving, Cady took her time.

"Cady. Would you come over here, please? We need to talk." Ms. Norbury said as she organized her desktop.

Cady walked over, expecting her to let her down gently. "Yes, Ms. Norbury?"

"Cady, we need to talk about your work. I think you have to stay after school for some extra credit." she said serious in tone.

This stunned the girl, her work was perfect, she was the best in class. She was taking her serious until, Ms. Norbury gave her a strange look.

"Extra Credit." she repeated.

Cady finally clued in to what she was getting at.

"Oh!" she said as Ms. Norbury planted a kiss to her soft lips. She walked over to the classroom door and locked it.

"There, no one can bother us." she said rushing over to the red head, grabbing her waist and bringing her in close to her. "I've been thinking of you all day, green eyes!"

She kissed Cady more passionately. Cady put her arms around her and kissed her back a little harder.

Ms. Norbury admired the top Cady was wearing, for once the young and gifted girl was wearing a bra. She looked like she was in heat and wanted to go down on the librarian looking brunette. She kissed the soft, pale skin on her neck. Cady moaned. She got her collar boned kissed and before she knew it, her ears nibbled on. She reached under Ms. Norbury's skirt, feeling her now wet panties.

"Is this what you really want?" she asked Cady in a soft voice.

"Yes." she replied, taking her glasses off and setting them down gently on the desk. "I want you."

It wasn't long before Ms. Norbury had her out of her clothes, stripping her down, starting with the green top she had on, revealing a black laced bra that looked absolutely gorgeous on her. She looked her over with total awe. Her tight jeans came off next, throwing them to the floor. Cady helped her out of her clothes next.

"You're so hot, Cady!"

"Not as hot as you, Sharon!"

"Oh, please!" said the older woman as she kissed the girl all over. "You're the definition of perfection."

She struggled with her bra, trying to unfasten the straps, her big boobs shook and bobed away. Cady couldn't help but laugh at her struggles. So frustrated she went to the extremes of using her teeth. Cady finally gave her a hand and revealed to her, natural breasts with succulent, pink nipples. She motor boated the two mounds, slobbering all over them. Cady thanked her by stroking and licking her nipples.

"Bite them, Cady! I like it rough!"

Cady listened and obeyed. She whispered to her softly, telling her she would like it rough. Ms. Norbury laid Cady on her desk and kissed her all over her body. Cady moaned in appreciation. Her back was kissed up and down at a rapid pace

"Good girl." she said.

After their sensual love making they got dressed, giving each other a sexy smile as they did.

"Now remember. This is our little secret." Ms. Norbury said as she kissed Cady on the cheek. She sucked on her bottom lip and pulled on it slightly. She brought her into a hug, enjoying how she fit like she belonged there. She rested her head on the redhead's.

There was a knock at the door, Ms. Norbury let go of her, Cady rushed to get her things. Ms. Norbury unlocked her door to discover Mr. Duvall. He was wondering why she had locked the door, she simply replied that she didn't realize. Cady innocently gathered her things and walked to the door with her back pack.

"Thanks for all of your help, Ms. Norbury." she said.

"Have a good night, Cady."

The minute Cady was out the door, Mr. Duvall had a serious talk with Ms. Norbury about strange noises coming from her room. She acted oblivious to this, at that time she noticed a pair of black, laced panties under her desk. She prayed he wouldn't see them.

**More to come in a few days. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back for more? Find out the drama beteween Cady and Ms. Norbury. Cady has a dark secret that might tear them a part forever!**

I couldn't believe it! Was I insane! I rushed into my bathroom and looked in the mirror in horror, _"What is wrong with you! You betrayed the only person you ever loved!"_

I gargled the obscene taste from my mouth. I started to worry I might have swallowed what must not be named. No matter how clean my mouth felt I still felt dirty all over, so I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my body. I was such an idiot, why didn't I say no to that party? What was it about Aaron that I found so appealing? Those pale blue eyes? Ms. Norbury had chocolate brown eyes that were much more beautiful. I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye after this or Aaron for that matter. Before I moved here from Africa I didn't even know what a blow job was! There we were in his bedroom and he starts taking off his pants and before I knew it I had his large member in my mouth! I felt like such a slut! A whore! A cheat! I could just pretend it never happened, but I knew that this would spread like wildfire at school, everyone will be talking about Cady Heron, the promiscuous girl. I wanted to drown myself. I wanted to never leave my room. I wanted to die!...Maybe Aaron won't tell anyone, I mean why would he gloat that he got a loser like me to suck on his...OH GOD! Who was I kidding, he was going to tell all his guy friends and they'll tell some people and so on, girls won't want to talk to me, or be my friend. At least I'll have Sharon Norbury. It's not like teachers ever listen to rumours kids say...But what if word slips, passing notes in class or parents finding out! My parents will find out and the teachers will know and eventually...I could picture the look on her face, she wouldn't be able to think of me the same way again.

"I never want to see you again!" she would yell. "I should have known better than to think I could trust you!"

I shed a tear, there had to be a way to keep her from knowing. I could lie and say it never happened but the guilt might be too much. We're a secret couple, but a couple nonetheless. We made love in her classroom. I still remembered the next day, she slipped me my panties back that I had some how forgotten to put back on once I left. She could have been caught red handed, she was risking so much to be with me. I had to tell her myself. I had to tell her I was drunk and stupid, that I still love her and that Aaron means nothing to me. He's just a boy after all and she's a woman.

I worked up the courage to knock on her door. I was wearing a tight, powder blue, button up top, no bra, the way she liked it, and a short pink skirt. She opened the door and smiled when she saw me, which made this even harder. She took a look around to see if there was anyone else around and then pulled me in her home. I was frowning the whole time, I could barely even crack a smile. She didn't notice at first, she was just so happy to have me over, but once she did notice my sad mug, her face sank in response.

"Cady, what's wrong?" she asked. "Come here, sit down." We sat down on her couch, she touched my thigh, patting it.

"I didn't think this would be so hard..." I started.

"...A-are you breaking up with me?" she asked, choking up.

"No...I'm trying to confess something to you. It's not easy."

"Cady, I'll still love you" she said with a smile, trying to reassure me. I thought otherwise.

"Okay. You know how I went to that high school party?"

She nodded. "I know your friends are important to you."

"We were drinking and you know, getting caught up with the fun. Aaron took me up to his room, we started talking and before I knew it..."

Before I could go on any further she looked down at the floor. "I see...I understand. You are a teenage girl. You haven't had a chance to be with a teenage boy."

"But I cheated on you. Aren't you mad?"

She shook her head. "A little disappointed...maybe it's best we stop seeing each other."

My heart sank, just when I thought I'd be off the hook. "What? No!"

"It's for the best Cady. Maybe when you're out of high school we can try this again."

I leaned in to try and kiss her but she pushed me away and before I knew it, I was out the door and on her front step. She kicked me out and we didn't even have a last kiss. Make up sex would have probably been out of the question but I at least wanted to feel her moist lips on mine for could've been the last time. This sucked!

**I'll write more in a few days. Expect some major changes. Not too major.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cady tries to recover after being dumped but she can't forget about her first love. She also learns of some startling news in town.**

"437" I heard a student in class blurt out.

I couldn't believe it, this was the third day in a row she's ignored me. She hadn't returned any of my calls and she was acting like I didn't even exist. She had to be serious, she didn't want us to be a couple any more, she wanted us to just go back to being student and teacher. But she could have at least acknowledged I was here! My first love, breaking my heart and no one would ever know. I was thinking of going to the Principal, Mr. Duvall, but I couldn't do that to her, after all I wanted to have sex with her, she didn't force me into anything. At the end of class I walked by her desk and said goodbye, she was grading papers and mumbled a response, she didn't look at the top I was wearing, my disfigurements were practically bulging out at her. I missed her touch and the way she held me, not to mention kiss. Her kisses were so passionate and loving, she loved me I knew it, she said we could try it again when I was older but I don't think I could ever wait that long.

At lunch I sat down at Regina's usual table of queen Bees, Aaron was there and grinning at me; a grin I had seen after doing that terrible deed. He had an empty chair ready for me, when I was seated he put his arm around me, I never gave him any indication that we were going out, after all that was just a one time thing. He started talking about some game, I can't remember if it was soccer or baseball but he seemed really enthused and all of the other girls at the table were with him. I got the occasional glare from Regina, I guess she was jealous. The subject was quickly changed to a murder that had happened the previous night.

"It was one of the students" said Karen, "They found her gagged and tied to a tree. Think it could have been a suicide?"

Everyone at the table just stared at her, not believing she said that.

"That's awful" I said. I couldn't believe something that could ever happen in such a peaceful town like this one.

"Looks like the North Shore Slasher is back!" Aaron said in a spooky tone. Everyone laughed abrubtly.

"North Shore Slasher?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"The North Shore Slasher killed seven people like three years ago" said Regina, dumbing it down for me, "He wore a black hood over his head and carried a big kitchen knife. He ran out of town when the cops found an old house he was hiding out in."

"So, they never found him? No one knew he was?" I asked still perplexed, I could hardly believe something like this could ever happen in real life, I mean I knew people killed other people but it was so surreal to have it actually happen close to you.

"Nope" said Aaron bringing me closer to him, this was getting really uncomfortable so I said I had to go use the washroom. I would later find out there were several suspects including one teacher. Miss Sharon Norbury!

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Focusing on Sharon Norbury and her inner battle about Cady. Could she possibly be the North Shore Slasher?**

Sharon couldn't get Cady off her mind but she couldn't forget that she had cheated on her! She wasn't sure about the details but she didn't want Cady to continue with her story. The older woman felt bad that she ignored her in class and avoided eye contact. Cady was the first person she felt comfortable with, she was a very beautiful and mature girl for her age. She had another dream about the red haired vixen, this one wasn't so much a sexual fantasy but instead was a nightmare.

She was in her classroom grading papers when a familiar face dropped by; Cady in slutty makeup and wearing low-cut shorts that left little to the imagination, she also sported a super pink tight tank top, her erect nipples poking through. This what the older woman never wanted to see, Cady turning into another slut at this school, she could end up like Regina George if she hungout with her long enough as well as that Aaron kid. She looked over Sharon's work while she sucked on a cherry lolly, Norbury looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Can I help you, Cady?" Ms. Norbury asked with a gulp.

"I was just wondered if you wanted to help me snort this enormous bag of cocaine?" asked sincerely, holding up a grocery sized bag of the white powder.

Ms. Norbury was appalled, she couldn't let her do drugs, "Young lady, don't you know what can happen to your body if you take that?"

"I don't fucking care" Cady said as she lined some up on the teacher's desk, "I fucking love this shit! And I love being a filthy whore!" Before Ms. Norbury could stop this madness, Cady snorted a line and got some of the residue on her face. Ms. Norbury grabbed a hold of her by the arms.

"What happened to you?" she looked her in her hazed eyes trying to find answers.

"I'm late for an orgy at the graveyard, do you want to come?" Cady asked with an evil smile. Ms. Norbury let her go and watched her walk out of the room. She woke up with a startle, there was a heavy knock at her door. She wasn't dressed yet so she threw on her robe and opened the door to reveal the police.

"_Not again" _she thought, _"What could it possibly be this time, not another murder?"_

In fact there was a mysterious death and once again she was a prime suspect because it was a student and it was several students that ended up dead last time, all took her Calculus class and attended the Mathletes. They said they would be checking up on her, and told her she wouldn't be leaving town, things like that. The only thing that went through her mind was Cady could be in danger, if things weren't bad enough, she could end up dead on the six o'clock news. She had to protect the only girl she ever loved; but first she had to fix the broken Cady in her dreams. She crawled back into bed and dreamt about teaching a class about the danger of drugs; she was trying her best to be strict by showing disgusting photos of people who did drugs and how they live, this would certainly scare the pants off of slut Cady. The only problem was, Slut Cady was back to being just Cady in her dreams, but that didn't stop her from saving the naive dream girl.

"I want to try crack, it can't be all that bad" Cady said, raising her hand.

"It's the worst possible thing you could ever take!" Ms. Norbury shouted, slamming a large pointer at her blackboard.

"Okay, what about heroin? I bet it will feel good in my veins!"

There was almost no getting through to her, she had to be more assertive, "Everyone but Cady, leave the room now!"

The students ran out of the room in a frenzy, leaving Cady alone. Ms. Norbury locked her door and walked over to Cady, she grabbed a hold of her by the ear and dragged her like a dog on a leash over to the front of the room.

"What the hell?" Cady shrieked. She got her on the desk and proceeded to get rough with her, pulling her hair, slapping her and pulling on her arm. She had a hold of her luscious red hair and pulled it far back as she used her other hand to hold her down on top of her cluttered desk.

"I'm doing this to save you from yourself! Cocaine and heroin is bad! All drugs are bad! I need to save you because no one else will! I love you, don't you understand that! I don't want you becoming some crack whore-good-for-nothing-slut-face!"

"Teach me!" Cady insisted. Sharon had her on her stomach and kissed her, stretching her lips over hers and then she woke up. She knew now that the next time she seen Cady she would forgive her for her misdeed and apologize for ignoring her. She wanted her back and no North Shore Slasher was going to stop her.

**More to come! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter for this story. Hope those who enjoyed the story so far like it. I might continue again some day or do a different story.**

Cady was terrified about the Slasher, she could barely getting any sleep knowing that he or she might strike, the thought that it could be Ms. Norbury, her first and only love brought a tear to her eye.

"_Surely it can't be so! She couldn't be, she wouldn't be capable. Of course, I don't know her all that well but there's no way she could be a killer, she's too nice. We made love after all, I keep on playing that time in the classroom over and over in my head and the embarrassing day that followed with me getting my panties back. I wish she would return my calls..."_

She received a text message about helping out at the school the very next day, a dance was happening at the end of the week and they needed people to help out with banners and things. Cady replied back, saying she would be able to for sure. Almost at the exact same time, Sharon Norbury received a similar message; as much as she hated staying after school to do those kinds of things she agreed.

To say the next day was awkward would be putting it lightly; once Sharon discovered she would be in charge of keeping students on task with getting things ready for the dance and upon discovery that Cady would be one of those students she was quickly regretting volunteering for this. She knew that she had to help Cady though, she was going to become a troubled girl one day, some crack whore with no morals or boundaries. She tried her best to communicate to Cady through facial expression since she didn't want to embarrass her in front of the others. Cady ignored her, giving the occasional stare of resentment. Sharon just smiled. Cady was in the middle of painting a banner with Aaron's help, Sharon watched them, trying to keep it off her mind that maybe they were now together.

Eventually when things were going good and everything was almost done the lights went out, Sharon tried flicking the lights on and off but found out the power was out, possibly cut. She told everyone not to panic. Sharon told everyone to stay put while she goes see what the problem was which grew suspicion among the kids.

"She's the Slasher" one girl with braces said.

"Yeah" Aaron said without hesitation, "We should call the police right away before she comes back!"

"You don't know that for sure" Cady said, everyone looked at her funny, almost as if they were wondering why she would defend her.

"Cady, didn't she try to hit on you or something?" a preppy girl asked, "Like she's a lesbo, she hit on Regina."

"Even if she was, how does that make her a killer?" she wasn't getting an answer, she wanted to find her math teacher and convince her to take her back, plan b would most likely be convincing everyone else that she wasn't a murderer. She told Aaron she had to use the bathroom, he called after her as she ran down the hall to be careful. Meanwhile, Sharon Norbury was looking for the janitor of the building to see if he was working on finding out what happened. She passed by the cafeteria and was pulled in by someone in the shadows.

"Cady?" Sharon asked surprised, "What are you doing? You scared me!"

"Sorry, I had to see you, I can't stop thinking of you!" Cady retorted poetically.

"Cady..." Sharon started shutting her eyes, trying to look away.

"I know that I fucked up and I want to make it up to you!..."

"Keep your voice down!" Sharon scolded.

"Please, take me back, I'll never do anything like that again" Cady kissed her neck up and down, she wanted her, she missed her touch, her taste. Sharon couldn't help herself, she dove into her sweet plump pink lips. Cady moaned.

"Oh, Big Tits!" she said shaking her head slightly, her pet name for her. "Let's find someone where we can be alone, no interruptions" Sharon said in a flirtatious tone. Cady twirled her hair, completely swoon, acting sexy, this instantly turned on the grown woman who was starting to feel like she was fifteen again. Cady grabbed some food from the freezer. Sharon grabbed the hot redhead by the hand and found a vacant janitor's closet, not the same one the nightly janitor would be using.

"What are you going to do with that whip cream and chocolate sauce?" Sharon asked after closing the door.

"I thought we could get a little kinky, make up for my bad behaviour, I don't want to be a bad girl."

"Well, it's okay when it's only with me. But promise me you'll never do drugs or preform in orgies."

"Promise" Cady said without taking the time to think about the bizarre sentence just spoken to her.

"No cocaine" Sharon said, trying to look stern and shaking her head.

"No cocaine" Cady said, shaking her head and looking just as stern.

"No group sex" Sharon said locking with her eyes, her arms around her tight.

"No group sex" Cady said, kissing her passionately, not taking her mouth away or her hands off of her. Sharon had Cady out of her tight white t-shirt and was licking the tops of her breasts.

"You know, in these kinds of movies, the killer always goes after the pretty girls with big boobs" Cady said with a frown.

"They also go after the loser teachers with no lives and people who have sex. But I think this time they'll make an exception" Sharon said with a sexy smile, "Oh, Big Tits!" she cried.

"I love your nickname for me" Cady said with a smile.

"Let's get you out of those pants!" Sharon said, loosening her belt. She stripped Cady down and was squirting the chocolate sauce all of her as well as some of the cans of whip cream, "I'm going to make you into a sundae" she said with a laugh. Sh ate the whip cream off every inch of the girl, Cady did the same for her, she got Sharon on her back and licked her up and down. Sharon guided Cady's head to where she wanted her to go, feeling her long, wavy, messy red hair in the process. Cady gave her beloved teacher some head, she was glad to have her back. Sharon cried out loudly thinking no one would hear.

"What was that!" the preppy girl asked.

"It must be Cady, she's in trouble!" Aaron said hysterically. The kids dashed down the hall and heard the moans and screams get louder. They were just outside the janitor's closet, Aaron told the girls to step back as he got into hero mode, after all the girl of his dreams might be in trouble. He opened the door quickly expecting anything. He was the first one to see the ghastly sight of his girlfriend going down on Ms. Norbury, a teacher. The girls turned pale, they were disturbed by the sight of a fellow classmate, covered in desserts, fucking an older woman. Both naked and covered in cream. The two lovers didn't hear the door open, they were too in the moment. It was almost a full minute before Cady noticed, she's was pulling her hair back behind her ear as it got in her sweaty face, she saw everyone staring at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, hey, guys" she said with a wincing smile, "Do you want some?" She held up an index finger covered in chocolate sauce, she put it in her mouth and sucked it.

The following day went normally, everyone agreed not to speak a word of what they witnessed thanks to Ms. Norbury telling them they would all get passing grades as well as twenty dollars each. The power being cut was just the faulty wiring. Even The North Shore Slasher was found, no one could have suspected Regina George, she grew envious of other students, the smart ones, the pretty ones thinking they were better than her; Ms. Norbury was always a target too, only not to be killed, she always had a crush on her but didn't know how to deal with it so she decided to ignore her but when other students started getting attention from her she snapped. She warned Cady to stay away mainly because she didn't want to continue her murderous lust.

Cady continued to go out with Ms. Norbury in secret. One day when they passed each other in the halls, Cady couldn't help but stare at Sharon's beautiful red blouse. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ms. Norbury" Cady said, handing her a card.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cady" Sharon said handing her a box of chocolates, "Will you be mine?"

"Ms. Norbury!" Cady exclaimed, shocked at how calmly she asked it while students and teachers walked by, "Of course. I'll always be yours."

"Did you hear about the class trip this weekend?" Sharon asked, whiling rubbing Cady's shoulders.

"Class trip? Where will we be going?" Cady asked, curious.

"Well, I think your class will be going to Amish country and you are required to spend a night at my house. With your parents signature of course" she said slyly.

"My, that sounds like my kind of class trip" Cady said, ready to taste her lips. Sharon stopped her quickly with "Na ah ah, let's save that for later, young lady."

The two laughed and parted ways, going back to their classrooms. Cady would love to live with that woman some day, maybe after graduation give or take a few months after she breaks the news to her parents. Either way Cady knew that going to regular school was a whole lot more fun than being home schooled.


End file.
